Your Scones
by XoXoBrielCipriano
Summary: Gideon and Sophie making scones together on their wedding day! YAY! FLUFF!


Xx Your Scones xX

Xx The Infernal Devices Fan Fiction xX

Summary: Gideon and Sophie making scones together as a married couple… Fluff plus Scones 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, because if I do, I would own Jem =) all credit goes to Cassie except for this plot.

Xx Gideon POV xX

I wander around the Institute. Everybody that I pass by congratulated me yet I replied to them with a faint smile and brief thank you. I was looking for my beautiful bride. Now where is she? I pass by the kitchen with my fingers in my ears, trying to avoid the terrible voice of Bridget singing those horrid songs. My fast pace of walking through the kitchen area stopped when I smelt a wonderful smell from the kitchen.

Slowly, I pulled my fingers off my ears. It was a miracle that I did not hear any goddamned terrible anthem. It was a relief knowing that my ear drums would be spared from Bridget dreadful singing.

I pushed the slightly open door to the kitchen wider and a figure I had come to know so well appeared. My dear Sophie, she was in her old servant cloth which she never put back on ever since she had become a Shadowhunter. She was whisking something in a bowl with a full force that would have cause a Shax demon to retire forever to Hell. She had not notice my presence at all.

I smirked as I came closer to her and I hugged her from behind and took her by surprise as I kissed the crook of her neck.

"Gideon? What are you doing here?" she asked. Her voice was as sweet as a flowing river of honey.

"No, what are _you_ doing here?" I returned her question.

"Umm…I was…"

"You were what?" I asked with a mischievous smile on my lips.

"I was making… scones?"

"Scones? Why were you making scones?"

"Ummm… because I actually I fell in love with you when you asked me to bring you scones for the first time." She said and her cheeks were pink with blush and she turned her head to the side so that she could kiss my cheek. I smiled shyly.

"Really? Because you were mad when you discovered a mountain of scones under my bed,"

"That was because I made all those scones with all my heart and soul but you decided not to eat them and hid them under your bed,"

"You made those scones? I thought Bridget did,"

"No, I made them by myself," she lowered her head as a sign of embarrassment.

"But you told me Bridget made it for me,"

"I lied because I don't want you to feel so bad,"

For some reason I felt fluttered. I felt fluttered because she cared so much about me even do when she was mad. This woman worth my everything and Raziel shall attack me with lightning bolts if I hurt her.

I twirled her so that her front would be facing mine and I ducked lower to kiss her lips. I savoured the taste of her lips with a slow and gentle kiss. She moaned softly in our kiss causing me to pull her tighter toward me. She put her hand on my chest and gently she pulled away from me. Her face was flushed and she was slightly breathless. She was so beautiful. She is always beautiful.

"Laters handsome, not now," she said in a hushed voice and I smirked at her.

"Fine than milady, now may I ask why are you making scones now? Aren't we supposed to be in the ballroom now? Greeting everybody and accepting all their gift and congratulation speech and-"

"Mr Lightwood, would you do the honour of shutting up your mouth for a while?"

"Mrs Lightwood, I won't until you tell me why do chose to make scones now?"

"Fine, I made it because I want to eat scones with you?"

"Why do you want to eat scones with me?"

"By the Angel, you asked too many questions you started to sound like Tessa," she sound exasperated and annoyed but a sense of humour in her voice were not missing.

"Sophie…" I lowered my eyelids to half and pouted my mouth as a sign of Sophie-I-am-being-serious.

"Fine, it was because you once said that you don't like scones and I wish to make you try some that I made," she flushed again and I smiled at that answer.

"Of course I would try the scones that you made Sophie, I love you and everything you are and everything you do," I admitted to her.

"And I you Gideon," she says and she planted another kiss on my lips.

"Can I help you?" I said taking off my coat and bow tie.

"You are welcomed to Mr Lightwood,"

"My pleasure Mrs Lightwood,"

And I helped her to take out the hot tray of just baked scones, whipped some cream for her to pipe on the scones. I helped her to cut some fruits and dipped and drizzled with some melted chocolate on the scones. It was such a fun thing to do with your wife to be honest, gentleman, takes notes please.

I was popping some berries in Sophie's mouth when the kitchen doors opened and Will stood in front of the door with that are-you-being-serious-with-me-now look on his face.

"There the both of you, Charlotte panicked when both of you were missing from the reception," he exclaimed the most gentle manner he could.

"We are sorry, we did not mean to make-"

"Never mind, just continue whatever you love birds were doing, I will inform Charlotte regarding to you where-about,"

He said that and just left. Both Sophie and I were left stunned by Will sudden appearance and reasonable rage.

"Scones, Mr Lightwood?" Sophie said with her eyebrow raised to the max and her hands presenting the cute and ready scones.

"Sure," I sat on the counter and took a scone that were topped with some whip cream, fresh fruits and drizzled with some chocolate. I took a bite and nod my head in approval toward Sophie whom were smiling with pride.

She made some tea and we enjoyed our evening, finishing our scones before we surrendered ourselves to the crowd as soon as we done eating and Sophie changed back to her wedding dress.

Xx The end of _Your Scones _xX

A/N Yay! My first TID fan fiction! Aren't you proud of me? hehehe, I really enjoyed writing this, it was such a good experience. I hope you like it and please REVIEW!


End file.
